


freudian slip

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "I accidentally called you my boyfriend today," Stiles blurts out the next evening, not even waiting for Ennis to close the door.





	freudian slip

It was a slip of the tongue, okay? Possibly a freudian slip, but a slip still. It’s just that, the barista has been acting a little too familiar with Ennis and Stiles… Stiles got jealous. He still didn't mean to stake a claim on Ennis like that, but he’s been giving the barista their coffee order while Ennis answered his phone and…

 

“... And a blueberry muffin for my boyfriend, please.”

 

It just kind of… slipped. He wanted to correct himself, but then Ennis was there, fucking beaming at Stiles for ordering his favorite.

 

And Stiles hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since.

 

He’s always been aware of how hot, how attractive Ennis is and it wasn’t just the looks that made him so. He’s just really damn sweet. Yes, he can punch a hole in the wall, but he’d also never do it to show off.

 

And his smiles. Stiles has seen so many people swoon after being subjected to those pearly whites. He might have swooned himself, too, he feels no shame admitting that.

 

But Ennis is his friend. Has been Stiles’ friend all through college after they shared a table at the library and Ennis saved Stiles when his computer crashed 90% into an essay he spent most of the night on.

 

He’s been Stiles’ knight in shining armor ever since and Stiles wouldn’t say he had a crush on him, but… he couldn’t really deny it either.

 

Stiles has never thought of him in terms of boyfriend though and it’s eye-opening and a little scary how much Stiles wouldn’t mind to really be able to call Ennis that.

 

"I accidentally called you my boyfriend today," Stiles blurts out the next evening, not even waiting for Ennis to close the door.

 

They’re supposed to play some shooter games and have a few beers, unwind after a week of classes and work, but Stiles was never any good at hiding things from Ennis. And he doesn’t want to hide this at all, no matter the end result.

 

He trusts Ennis to still be his friend, no matter what.

 

“I accidentally called you my boyfriend,” Stiles repeats when Ennis doesn’t react, “And it made me wish it was true.”

 

“Do I get any say in it?” Ennis asks, and he’s smiling, the bastard, and it makes Stiles laugh.

 

Feeling confident, Stiles steps closer to Ennis who still hasn't moved away from the door, “Only if it’s to say yes.”

 

It’s Ennis’ turn to laugh, “You’re not giving me much choice, pretty boy.”

 

Stiles closes the gap between them, settling his hands on Ennis’ shoulders, thrilled when Ennis puts his on Stiles’ hips, “I don't hear you complaining.”

 

“Because there’s nothing to complain about, pretty boy,” Ennis offers and then leans in for a kiss. It’s simple, soft and sweet, and when it ends Stiles chases after Ennis’ mouth to kiss him a few times more. Even Ennis’: “But I still won’t let you beat me in COD,” when they finally part doesn’t break the mood.

 

“Oh, it’s on. Winner decides on our first date.”

 

“I think you mean second,” Ennis corrects and has the audacity to wink at Stiles.

 

Well then, Stiles is not above surprising Ennis with kisses to make him lose.

 


End file.
